bleach_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakamoto Kazuko
Sakamoto Kazuko (坂本 和子-Sakamoto Kazuko) Is a shinigami that has shinigami and vizard powers. Kazuko has no family because of what happened when he was born. Appearance Kazuko has black hair that is some what spiky and he has red glowing eyes. He is a bit tall but not to tall and he is well built. He likes to wear his shinigami cloths and any clothes that are not tight. Kazuko has his Zanpakuto on his back, kinda like Hitsugaya Toshiro but upside down. His zanpakuto also has a cross on the end of the hilt but it is not known why he has it there. Personality Kazuko is a person that cares about all the living things and would do anything to help them, even risking his own life because it is his job as a shinigami to do so. For him being a shinigami is the best but he has to take it serious because he is a captain. And he needs to remember to take care off his squad as well and not just humans. History Kazuko was born dead, and his soul was sent up to the soul society. He appeared in the grass near some houses crying. People walked past him ignoring him but one girl walked up to him picking him up rocking him back and forth and Kazuko stopped crying falling asleep. The woman took Kazuko to her house and tucked him in beside her in her bed because it was night and they both slept calmly. A couple years past and they were celebrating Kazuko’s 6th birthday and all the kids in the area was there to congrat him. Kazuko was happy with all the friends he had and the woman that took care of him. The party started and kept going until evening and everyone had fun under that time. All the kids went home and Kazuko was ready to go to bed and sleep. When he was ready the woman walked inside and kissed his forehead saying good night then left the room closing the door and Kazuko went to sleep. A lot of years pass and Kazuko was now 19 years old and he was sitting at home when he saw a shinigami enter a how with the woman that had taken care of him walking beside the shinigami. Kazuko watched the shinigami and he was amazed but afraid as well because she maybe thought he had done something. But that was not the case because she offered him to join the shinigami academy because of his high spiritual pressure. Kazuko looked at the shinigami then at the woman and the woman nodded as she smiled saying that he could and Kazuko got up and hugged the woman then left with the shinigami waving back at the area he grew up as everyone else waved back smiling at him as he smiled back. They got to the shinigami academy and he started after a few days of getting to know everyone and once he did he started to take classes. He took classes in all the different Kido’s he trained his sword skills and he also trained his hand to hand combat. He became a master at everything he was taught in but it took him over 4 years then he finished the academy. He got into squad 8 and quickly came through the ranks and under that time he learned his shikai then his bankai. He got into 1st right under the squad's lieutenant and he was accepted by everyone in his squad and the captain highly acknowledged him. Kazuko was happy that he got accepted by everyone in his squad and he went on many missions with them and he even got to fight beside the captain of the squad. A couple more years passed and he helped in different actions that happened around that time but a while after he had just turned 29 the soul society got attacked by quincies and every squad had to step into action and help in the battle. It was a fearsome the head captain got killed and some shinigami’s as well. After the head captain was dead the quincies went up to the soul king and fought through squad 0. Down by the soul society the captain and Kazuko hurried up to the soul king to save him but it was to late and the quincies had made a base up there. The captains and Kazuko pushed through to finish the quincies for good but when they got to the last one they all were lying on the ground except squad 8’s captain and Kazuko. They both panted then they both looked at each other and nodded then Kazuko went into his final to fight off the last quince as squad 8’s captain used his bankai for the finishing blow to kill the quince and they succeeded. The soul society was saved and they fixed a new soul king and got the wounded to squad 4’s barracks to get healed up. A month pass by and he started to feel a power within him that kept wanting to come out and he feared that it might be an inner hollow. He thought for a bit then remembered one of a captains that they also had this problem. Kazuko spoke with him and they the captain trained him to control his inner power that was a hollow. Kazuko took control over after just the first few minutes and the felt that he had also gotten a lot stronger and that he had learned to pot on a hollow mask that increased his power immensely. He thanked the captain then went back to his squad barracks. 400 years later the captains was discussing off who should be the new head captain and they all agreed on that the new head captain should be the captain from squad 8 and the captain nodded then walked Kazuko to tell him that he would be the new captain of squad 8. Kazuka was a bit worried and asked if he was sure and he just laughed friendly and nodded. Kazuko smiled slightly and bowed and said that he won’t let him down. Then from that point on he became the captain of squad 8. Later on he was sent to a meeting that would declare a new Soul King and the the one that got the most votes was Kazuko. He was shocked at first but he was pepped talked by his fellow soul reapers so he accepted it and went on to become the soul king. Some time passed and he sparred with the previous Soul King and by the held of his right hand he was able to unlock two new forms called Shukai and Zenkai. He then later on gave the place as the new Soul King to someone else and returned as captain of squad 8. In the end he left the Soul King role but before he left the soul king role he got training from the soul king before him so he got more strength, speed, agility and endurance and after that he trained with a divine kami that gave him extremely more endurance so he is now able to tank a zanpakuto with his body (like kenpachi) it took him a 1000 years to master both of the training stuff he did with the past soul king and with the divine kami. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed & Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Immense Endurance, Immense Spiritual Power, Master Reiatsu Control, Spiritual Awareness, Master Swordsman, Shunpo Master and Kido master. Zanpakutō Shikai: Shine down "Hikaru" his shikai has the power of light and he can use three abilities with it. The first is called "blinding light" and it blinds the enemy, the second one is "slash of light" and it sends a glowing energy wave at his target. His final attack is called "light beam" and it sends out a beam of light energy at the target. Bankai: "Akarui Hikaru" (meaning: I shine bright - 明るい 光る) his bankai boosts his power even more and gives him a new ability that is called "ring of light" and it send a ring of light energy that can either trap his enemies or slash right through them. Final form: "Gōruden'enjeru" (meaning: Golden Angle) his final form is very unstable and he only uses it if really necessary because he cannot sustain it for very long. He does get another ability but if he uses it he will lose the form immediately and it is called "The dragon of light" Shukai: "Gōrudendoragon" (Golden Dragon - ゴールデンドラゴン) 10x stronger then bankai and 5x times stronger then his golden angle form. He gets a sword that can open the tip of it like a mouth and he gets increased speed and strength plus stamina. Zenkai: "Kogane no dākudoragon" (The golden dark dragon - 黄金のダークドラゴン) 100x stronger then bankai and 95x stronger then his golden angle form. He fights with the claws of his armor gloves and he gets an extrimely big buff in strenght, speed and stamina. He also gets a new attack called "Kin'iro no kurai hikari" (The golden dark beam - 金色の暗い光) which is a giant golden and dark colored energy beam that could dertory almost anything in it's path but it takes alot out of him. Education: Sword combat, shikai training, bankai training, kido training and hand-to-hand combat. Training for an ex Soul king and a Divine Kami His favourite hado's are #4 #32 #33 #73 and #88 and his favourite Bakudo's are #4 #39 #62 #63 #81 He also has a hollow mask and when he puts it on his spiritual pressure increases extremely because of his inner hollow's immense power Quotes "I don't fight for my life I fight to protect those I care about, because if you would only fight for your self then you would not be able to protect anyone" - Kazuko (Not in the story) Category:Bleach Category:Bleach oc Category:Shinigami Category:Oc Category:Original Character